The invention relates to a venting device for fuel tanks of vehicles having a venting valve and a filler neck, to which a venting pipe to the fuel tank is connected.
A venting device for a fuel tank for a motor vehicle is disclosed by DE 37 44 175 C2. In this case a first venting pipe with a switching valve extends from the fuel tank to a first filter and a second venting pipe extends from the fuel tank to the first filter or to a second filter. In addition, a venting pipe is provided between the filler neck and the compensating volume, in order that the fuel present in the filler neck can flow off.
The object of the invention is to provide a venting device in such a way that an excessive charging of the venting filter and an escape of fuel vapor from the tank filler neck is prevented.